Women's Slovak National Team
1 | IIHF max = 7 | IIHF max date = 2012 | IIHF min = 19 | IIHF min date = 2006 | Team_Colors = | First game = 4–1 | Largest win = 82–0 | Largest loss = 18–0 | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's Championships | World champ2 apps = 2 | World champ2 first = 2011 | World champ2 best = 7th (2011) | Regional name = IIHF European Women Championships | Regional cup apps = 2 | Regional cup first = 1995 | Regional cup best = 10th (1995, 1996) | Olympic apps = 1 | Olympic first = 2010 | Record = 119–103–13 }} The '''Slovak women's national ice hockey team represents Slovakia at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's Championships. The women's national team is controlled by Slovak Ice Hockey Federation. Slovakia has 288 female players in 2011.IIHF, http://www.iihf.com/iihf-home/countries/slovakia.html Tournament record Olympic Games During qualification for the 2010 Winter Olympics in Vancouver, Slovakia defeated Bulgaria 82–0. This win is the most lopsided in the history of the IIHF. The Slovakians outshot Bulgaria 142–0, averaging a goal on 58.9 percent of its shots. Slovakia averaged one goal every 44 seconds. Janka Culikova led Slovakia with 10 goals, while Martina Velickova scoring nine. The game broke the Guinness World Record for the highest score in a single ice hockey game. At the Olympics, however, they lost 18–0 to Canada, marking the most lopsided victory in Olympic competition. * 2010 – Finished in 8th place World Championship *1999 – Finished in 15th place (7th in Pool B) *2000 – Finished in 18th place (2nd in Pool B Qualification) *2001 – Finished in 17th place (1st in Division I Qualification Group A) *2003 – Finished in 17th place (3rd in Division II) *2004 – Finished in 18th place (3rd in Division II) *2005 – Finished in 17th place (3rd in Division II) *2007 – Finished in 16th place (1st in Division II) *2008 – Finished in 11th place (2nd in Division I) *2009 – Finished in 10th place (1st in Division I, promoted to Top Division) *2011 – Finished in 7th place *2012 – Finished in 8th place (Relegated to Division IA) *2013 – Finished in 11th place (3rd in Division IA) *2014 – Finished in 14th place (6th in Division IA, relegated to Division IB) *2015 – Finished in 15th place (1st in Division IB, promoted to Division IA) *2016 – Finished in 14th place (6th in Division IA, relegated to Division IB) European Championship *1995 – Finished 10th *1996 – Finished 10th U18 Team 2 - 1 (SO) (Chambéry, France; December 28, 2008) | Largest win = 10 - 0 (Dumfries, Scotland, United Kingdom; October 29, 2012) | Largest loss = 7 - 0 (Tromsø, Norway; December 31, 2011) | World champ2 name = IIHF World Women's U18 Championships - Division I | World champ2 apps = 8 | World champ2 first = 2009 | World champ2 best = 2nd (2011) | Record = 20-24-0 }} The Slovak women's national under 18 ice hockey team is the national under-18 ice hockey team in Slovakia. The team represents Slovakia at the International Ice Hockey Federation's IIHF World Women's U18 Division I. World Women's U18 Championship record *Includes one loss in extra time (in the round robin) References External links *Official website *IIHF profile Category:Women's national ice hockey teams in Europe